Tras tantos años
by enishi-senpai
Summary: Te conocí viendo pasar trenes que no regresaban. No supe qué decir, un ángel se quedó dormido en mi garganta" UA. todos humanos


_hi!! esta es la primera vez que subo una historia de esta pareja... _

_espero que les guste, cualquier duda me preguntan._

_se lo dedico a mi amiga ely!!!_

_que se volvió loca con esta pareja!!_

_bue..._

_enjoy the story...  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**Te conocí**

**

* * *

**-

-

Te conocí viendo pasar trenes que nunca regresaban. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar observar tu figura, tu cabello y tu rostro.

Parecías cansada. Esperabas a alguien más en la estación, supongo que yo también pero en lo único que podía pensar era en tu cara, en poder observar tus ojos.

Levantaste la cabeza y me miraste.

Sólo puedo decir que un ángel se quedó dormido en mi garganta. Tu mirada era la más bella mirada que pude haber conocido jamás. Sentí como adentro de mi pecho ese músculo, que pensé que nunca volvería a latir, comenzaba a bombear sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Por primera vez me sentí vivo.

No sé cuánto duró, pero ese instante fue el más poderoso de toda mi vida.

Me sentí un hombre completo, alguien capaz de amarte.

-

"¿Amarte?" me pregunté y sonreí imperceptiblemente.

Sí, te amaba y sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra.

-

Pero mi pequeño paraíso no duró más que un instante. Noté como tu mirada amarronada seguía a alguien a mis espaldas.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que me di cuenta que un ángel como tú no podía estar solo. Ese ángel que había descubierto y amaba esperaba a otro hombre en la estación.

Un dolor profundo se albergó en mi pecho, sin embargo no pude desviar la mirada.

Una figura se acercaba a mi tesoro y le besaba los labios.

Un hombre la estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos y la alzaba.

Ese extraño la tocaba, la conocía y tenía el lujo de amarla.

Una triste sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios y, tras ser testigo de tan conmovedora y desgarradora escena, fui capaz de desviar la mirada.

Pero fue entonces cuando sentí como esos dos luceros oscuros, que habían iluminado mi mundo y que amaba con todo mi maldito ser, se posaban en mi cara. Levanté mi rostro y mi corazón palpitó desenfrenado. Esta vez eran míos los ojos a los cuales tu bella mirada se dirigía.

Y sonreí una vez más, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-

-

-

Ese día seguiste tu camino y yo el mío, pero jamás pude ni quise borrar de mi mente tu mirada.

Pasaron dos años, no sé que fue de ti, sólo sé que por mi parte lo único que hice fue tratar de ser un mejor hombre, alguien digno de tan bello y preciado tesoro.

Te vi una vez y nunca más te fuiste de mi vida.

-

-

-

Al fin el tiempo nos reunió, como a planetas que orbitan alrededor del sol.

Era una tarde de otoño cuando te encontré.

Estabas sentada en una banca del parque con un café entre tus blancas y descubiertas manos.

En esta oportunidad el ángel, que en la primera vez que te vi no me dejó hablar, no se durmió en mi garganta.

Te pregunté que hacías sola y me respondiste que coleccionabas soles.

Me senté a tu lado, y juntos observamos el otoñal atardecer.

Tomaste mi mano, la estreché feliz entre las mías y en silencio permanecimos.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y la noche se apoderó del lugar. Te invité a cenar y no me rechazaste.

En esa cena descubrí cuan hermosa era tu voz, cuantos misterios escondían tus palabras, cuantos matices tus ojos podían adquirir.

Atento a tus respuestas, al dulce y tentador movimiento de tus rosados labios, escuché algo que me sorprendió.

"_vos sos el hombre de la estación_" dijiste con un adorable sonrojo. No supe que contestar a tu afirmación, estaba demasiado feliz… también te acordabas de mi.

Supongo que mi silencio te resultó incómodo, por lo que atropelladamente quisiste cambiar de tema. Pero para tu "desgracia" y para mi alegría no lo permití.

_"sí, soy yo"_ te respondí con una sonrisa, una de las tantas de las cuales vos eras dueña. _"¿cómo te acordás de mi?" _te pregunté. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que pronunciaras en voz alta las palabras que confirmarían mis románticas esperanzas.

Noté como tu rubor se intensificaba. Tartamudeando por los nervios me respondiste.

_"es que yo… yo …. Yo no pude olvidarte."_

Si antes creí ser feliz, ahora esa palabra carecía de sentido para mi. No era capaz de abordar la inmensa felicidad que mi alma experimentaba tras esas palabras. Me sentía en el paraíso.

Tomé entre mis manos tu barbilla y levanté tu rostro. Estabas avergonzada y tratabas de esquivar mi mirada.

_"Mirame"_ te pedí. _"hace mucho tiempo que anhelo con ver tus ojos, no me los prives ahora" _te confesé.

_"yo tampoco pude olvidarte, pero tampoco quise hacerlo"_.

Tus ojos caoba me miraban emocionados. Un orgullo desconocido se apoderó de mi mente al darme cuenta que en tus ojos me veía reflejado.

Salimos del restaurant en un agradable silencio. Tu mano se aferraba a la mía. Esa noche supe que nunca más volvería a estar sólo.

-

-

Te enseñé mis heridas, tú te soltaste el cabello y amarraste el tiempo y mi destino con tu cinta.

Y ahora te miro, tras tantos años. Creo que aún te debo muchas canciones, muchos soles y el mismo firmamento.

-

-

Me levanto de nuestro lecho, silenciosamente me dirijo a la habitación de nuestros pequeños, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Los observo dormir con una sonrisa en la cara.

La puerta se abre y me susurras: _"ven a la cama. ¿No ves que es tarde?"_

Tus brazos rodean mi cintura descubierta y acaricio tus manos.

Beso suavemente las frentes de mis más grande tesoros y dejo que me guíes a nuestro refugio.

Vuelvo a mirarte, y no puedo evitar sentir que aún te debo muchas canciones, muchos soles y el mismo firmamento.

-

-

-

**Fin**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

_les gustó?_

_cualquier duda ya saben._

_kisses_

_enishi  
_


End file.
